Demigods
Demigods are beings with one parent of a Greek or Roman god, and the other parent a mortal. They have the abilities of their godly parents, but the appearance and minds of a mortal. Description Credit for the following text goes to Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Demigods are the end result of a god and a human having a child together. Because these children are part god, they have above average reflexes, an affinity for the Greek or Latin language, and may have some level of control or skill over the realm of their godly parent. While most demigods are created much like regular humans, children of Athena are born from their mother's thoughts merging with their father's. In this way, Athena remains a virgin goddess and it reflects how she herself was born, sprouting from the head of Zeus. It is unknown if other virgin goddesses or gods in general have a special way to have children like Athena or Hecate. When a demigod reaches a certain age, normally early teens, their powers start to manifest. At this time, demigods will release a scent that monsters are able to detect. This scent will become stronger if the child learns they are a demigod. Also, if the demigod is a child of a powerful god, the scent can become even stronger. If the child never learns that they are a demigod or they are a child of a minor god, monsters may overlook them. It is around this time that they are escorted to Camp Half-Blood usually by satyrs, where they are placed in one of the cabins, each honoring a different Olympian. Most demigods wait to be claimed. Children of Athena are claimed at birth, while others have to demonstrate some form of their parents' trait to be noticed, either through cunning, powers, skills like archery, or even beauty. Otherwise, they are placed in Hermes' cabin, as he is the patron to travelers, anyone is welcomed there, including children of minor gods who aren't important enough to have a cabin. After the Second Olympian War, Percy Jackson made all of the gods swear on the River Styx to recognize all of their children at the age of thirteen, and that each god and goddess (including the minor gods and goddesses) would get a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Few demigods have full-blooded siblings, as their godly parent will usually leave their mortal consorts not long after a child is born, or sometimes even before that. Greek demigods often go on quests given to them by the Oracle of Delphi, whom is currently in the body of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. If the demigod is Roman, they are usually issued a quest by Octavian or, in at least one instance, a Roman god. Appearance creditfor the following text goes to Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Demigods are completely indistinguishable from humans. They do not have a divine form, however they do inherit some traits from their god parent's divine form. For example, the children of Aphrodite inherit her beauty and appeal. The children of Hermes inherit his elfish facial features and Luke inherited his blue eyes. Children of Ares inherit his sneer and tall, bulky appearance. Children of Hephaestus, such as Leo Valdez, inherit his skills with mechanics, resulting in them normally having large muscles and calloused hands (from working in the forges all day long). Traits Credit for the following text goes to Camp Half-Blood Wiki. There are ways to hide or mask the scent, but if a demigod realizes who they truly are, their scent will reach its peak. The scent of children of the Big Three is much more potent than that of the children of lesser gods. Demigods' personalities tend to vary based on their divine parenthood; for example Jack Morgan inherits his mother's optimism. Most demigods also have ADHD and/or dyslexia (though it varies from demigod to demigod). Demigods are relatively stronger, more agile, and more durable than regular mortals, and have more resistance to diseases. Demigods also have a distinct scent due to a spell cast by Lamia, a monstrous daughter of Hecate, which allows monsters to find them. Demigods indirectly change the course of history, and demigod conflicts mirror conflicts in the real world. Some powerful demigods can directly change some of the courses of history and can manipulate the minds of mortals in some events, using the the Mist to change what mortals see. Roman Demigods Credit for the following text goes to Camp Half-Blood Wiki. Roman Demigods, such as Jason Grace, are a subset of demigods who train at Camp Jupiter, which is located near San Francisco, California. They are born when a god conceives a child with a mortal while in their Roman aspect/form. They naturally speak and read Latin, as opposed to Ancient Greek to Greek demigods, and are trained in the style of the Roman legions instead of Greek warfare. Roman demigods start their lives at the Wolf House. It is there that Lupa decides if the child is strong or not. If she believes they are, she will spend time training the demigod skills that they will need to survive. If you make it through the training alive, she will tell you to follow your instincts to find your way to Camp Jupiter, home of the Roman Legion. However, if Lupa doesn't believe you are strong enough or you show fear, it is said you will be eaten by her and her wolves. If you manage to make it to Camp Jupiter, a praetor will decide if you can join the Legion before sending you to have your augury read. If it is favorable, then you can officially join the Legion. Like the Greek demigods, they are unaware of the existence of their counterparts at Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, but some have their suspicions. Gene 157 Gene 157 is a very rare gene, given willingly by a godly parent, to a certain demigod. This allows this demigod to grow wings, and possess an aura. This aura is a very rare aura. In fact, there are only possessors of this power as of now: Jack Morgan, Briyana Neelis, Marcus Rae, and Cassidy Kaschline. Demigod Merpeople If a demigod is in a Magic Pool, created by Hera, during the pass over of a full moon, this demigod is fufilled with the ability to grow a tail ten seconds after the touch of water. This demigod is also given certain powers, which allow them to heat water, bend water, and/or freeze water. Rarely, a demigod can possess all three. Known Demigods *Jack Morgan- Son of Iris and Gene 157 Demigod *Kali Jones- Daughter of Hades and Demigod Merperson *Briyana Neelis- Daughter of Tyche and Gene 157 Demigod *Cassidy Kaschline- Daughter of Tyche and Gene 157 Demigod *Marcus Rae- Son of Nike and Gene 157 Demigod *Tiara Labon- Daughter of an Unknown God *Fabian Vance- Son of an Unknown God *Clair Shimon- Daughter of an Unknown God *Malcom Challenor- Son of an Unknown God *Demi Sanders- Daughter of Hermes *Liam Blanchard- Son of Demeter *Alabaster Torrington- Son of Hecate *Various others exist throught Camp Half-Blood Gallery Jack0.png|Jack Morgan Briyana0.jpg|Briyana Neelis Cassidy0.jpg|Cassidy Kaschline Marcus0.jpg|Marcus Rae Tiara0.jpg|Tiara Labon Fabian0.jpg|Fabian Vance Clair0.jpg|Clair Shimon Malcom0.jpg|Malcom Challenor Kali0.jpg|Kali Jones Demi0.jpg|Demi Sanders Liam0.jpg|Liam Blanchard Alabaster0.jpg|Alabaster Torrington Category:Species